


Serenity's Story One Shot book

by miniratmx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniratmx/pseuds/miniratmx
Summary: these are one shots that coinside with the canon of Serenity's story, they will tend to be events or other things that arnt talked about, or scene in Serenity's story.





	1. I Didn't Kill her

I didn’t mean to kill her, I mean how could I, I loved her, but here she was, lying on the ground, silent, and unmoving. I’m the only one standing over her, both red lightsabers in hand, still lit. She was covered in slash marks from the weapons in my hands. She hardly put up a fight, just on the defensive, not trying to attack. Her saber lay on the ground with her, inches from her hand, no longer emitting its red glow. My lightsabers dropped to the ground with a wet thud, it was raining. The disillusion of the red light returned the surroundings to darkness when I let them go. I dropped to my knees before her, getting my pants wet and muddy, but I didn’t care. She was dead, and I had been the one to do it, I murdered her. I didn’t want to, but she… no I, I was blinded, with fear. Fear that I would lose them both. My fears, and my aspiration to bring peace to the galaxy, my way, where was drove her away, and betray me. Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened we had never left, if we had stayed at the order. Perhaps we could have been happy, perhaps the council, wouldn’t have cared that she was pregnant, and welcomed the child with open arms. If I hadn’t turned fully to the dark side of the force, that was where I went wrong, and now I could do nothing about it, could change nothing, and couldn’t go back to the light. It’s to late for me, I’m consumed, with the passion, the rage, the power it gives me, and I was forced to kill her, she tried to ruin my plans, and take away the only other person I had besides her, and she has succeeded. She has sent my daughter over to them, they are going to warp everything I had been working on with her, and I’ll lose her forever. I punched the ground in front of me. I’ve lost all that I have sacrificed for, to protect, because you couldn’t see the greatness of what I was doing, why couldn’t you see, why couldn’t you see what she could become, what we all could have had, as a family. I was bent over her body crying, my tears mixing with the rain. I loved you both, couldn’t you see that, I never would let anyone harm you, everything I did was to ensure that, why couldn’t you see that. Maybe it’s not over yet, I swear I won’t let you die in vain, I won’t let my doing go unpunished, and I’ll get our little girl back if it’s the last thing I do. You may have sent her straight to the ones that were warping your thoughts, thinking they could teach her better than me, but I forgive you. I’ll make them pay for what they forced me to do, I’ll make them pay for turning you against me, I’ll make them pay for taking our daughter, I’ll make them all pay. Don’t you worry, my love, I’ll bring our daughter back to the right side, and we can be a family again. I’ll do whatever it takes to get her back, if it takes a few days, or 20 years, I will, I’ll make sure she comes back to us, and we become a family again. I swear to the force, my love, I’ll fix your mistake, I promise, on my life, I know you didn’t mean to, my love.


	2. Ta'yn tells Ri'um she is Pregnant

Once I got off the ship, I immediately saw him in the Jedi hanger. He had also immediately saw me. He was smileing at me from across the way, and I couldn’t help but smile back. I hurrily made my way over to him, trying not to make it too obvious. He was hideing behind one of the many pillers that held up the temple. As soon as I got behind it with him, he grabed me in his arms, engolphing me in a hug. I, of course, immediately returned it. “oh Ri’um I missed you so much,” I said into his sholder. He chuckled and we separated slightly to see one another, but not once letting go. “I’ve missed you too my love, two months is too long,” he whispered. Then he looked around a moment to make sure the coast was clear. When he realized it was, he leaned down and kissed me, passionate, and loving. I didn’t hesitate to return the kiss, and then it ended all too soon. “shall we go to my quarters, have a more, intament, reunion.” He whispered in to my ear making me shiver. “oh, and what of young Laster what if he interrupts,” I said. “don’t worry, he wont be comeing back to our chambers for a while, he has studying to do in the library, and if he is back before 4:00 then I’ll know he hasn’t finished.” he said. “perhaps later Ri’um, I have something very important to tell you,” I said. “oh, do you want to go somewhere private have a more free conversation,” he asked sencire, that was probably a good idea, but I couldn’t wait any longer, I already had to wait two months. “no, no, its fine, I cant wait any longer, I have to tell you now,” I said. “ok what is it, did something happen ta’yn,” he asked. “sort of… Ri’um, I’m pregnant,” I said. He seemed to freeze up when I said that. “R-Ri’um,” I said, his surprised face dissolved when I spoke up, and then realization set in for him. he looked me in the eyes and smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen on him, his blue and gold eyes were vibrant with joy. “that’s amazing Ta’yn, I-I’m going to be… a father,” he said, I just smiled wide at him and nodded. Then he put his hands on my stomach, “do you know how far along you are,” he asked. “I think about three months,” I said. “three months already, now that I noticed I can see her showing,” he said looking down to my stomach. “her?” I asked chuckling. “yeah her, I can just feel it, its going to be a girl, she is going to be daddy’s little princess,” he said, I just chuckled. “and what if it’s a boy,” I said. “it wont be, trust me, were going to have a daughter, our little girl is going to be running around the temple, in a year or two…” he said and then seemed to realize something and then get upset. “except… we cant stay now ta’yn, not if we want to have this child and raise her, and the council will surely find out about our attachment, to each other, and now to an unborn child, we will be kicked out of the order, a disgrace for everyone that sees us,” he said. “we cant just leave though, you have a padawan to look after too, and maybe the council will be forgiving,” I said. “Maybe… but what if they arnt, we should leave, we can run away together,” he said. “we would be leaveing a life we have known since we were infants, and you would be leaveing Laster, maybe Qui gon can help us, he has always been there for us,” I said. “Laster, will be fine he’s a tough kid, besides he will be chosen by a better master than I could have ever been for him, and if you really wish to stay, thinking that Qui gon will help us, and the council will be forgiveing, then I’ll stay here, with you, because I love you, and there is nothing that matters more to me than you,” he said. “thank you Ri’um, I love you too,” I said. “and if anything should happen know that I will do whatever I need to, to protect you,” he said. I silently nodded and then he wraped me in a hug again. “don’t worry everything will be fine, I’ll make sure of it,” he said.

Later that night we both went to Qui gon, we had desided that he would be safer to go to first, rather than straight to the council. “Qui gon we need your help,” Ta’yn said, Qui gon turned to us after hearing his name. “What is it Ta’yn, whats the matter,” he asked. “ok… me and Ri’um have fallen in love, we have been in a relationship for a while now,” Ta’yn said, I nearly fell over at how direct she was being, my face went extremely red. Qui gon, however, just chuckled, “you think I haven’t picked up on that, don’t worry though I have refrained from telling the council,” he said smileing, I just blushed more when he said that he already knew, Ta’yn seemed to also get embarrassed by this fact too. “no, no, there is something else too, I don’t think we will be able to hide it from the council anymore,” she said, Qui gon got confused. “why is that Ta’yn,” he asked. “well, I have become Pregnant,” she said, he froze with shock as I had done, then exhaled deeply. “oh, I see, I do not think I will be wise to tell the council,” he said. “well maybe they will be forgiveing and understand,” she argued. “I would not put to much faith in the council, many of what they do, I don’t agree with at all, which is why I am not on the council, and I don’t think they will be forgiving, they will probably separate you and Ri’um, and, possibly, force you to… terminate the child,” Qui gon said. “they wouldn’t dare,” I said angrily. “they will certainly repromend you both for breaking the code so heavily, trying to break your attachment, if they don’t throw you out of the order,” he said. “see, I told you Ta’yn we cant trust the council, we have to leave,” I slightly shouted. “well wait a minute, sure you cant always trust the council but are you sure you want to go so far as to leave the order,” he said. “what else can we do,” I said, I was starting to get mad at Qui gon, how was this helping us, telling us not to trust the council, and then saying not to leave. “we can still try and tell the council, maybe they will be forgiving if we tell them, rather than they find out,” Ta’yn said, she seemed to really not want to leave this life behind, and I cant really blame her, this is all we have known for nearly thirty years now. “I still do not think that is wise, but from what I can tell is you have two options, rather than leaveing, try hideing it from the council, and then possibly when the child is born I can bring it to the temple claiming that I found a force sensitive child. Though if you go with this, you wont be able to raise it at all, and it wont be able to have the last name of Ransier, or Eltia, plus it will be really hard to hide the pregnancy in the later months, and then having the child, you can’t really time labor,” he said. “ok and what of the second option,” I said. “well I think the second option will work the best for hiding the attachment, but you wont like it… terminate the pregnancy,” he said. “how can you even say that, we most certainly are not getting rid of this child,” I shouted. “I told you, you wouldn’t like it, but those are the only two options I can really see even slightly working,” he said. “neither of those options are very good, Qui gon,” I growled. “Ri’um, we can still try talking to the council,” Ta’yn said quietly, and then I calmed down realizing I was getting a bit out of control. I grabed her hand and squeezed it before saying anything “ok, we can try that, I’ll stick by what ever you deside to do,” I said quietly back to her. ‘I’m sorry Ta’yn I didn’t mean to-‘ I tried to say through the force to her but she cut me off. ‘its ok Ri’um I know you didn’t’ she said back, and squeezed my hand. Qui gon sighed, “I will do my best to help you both, through this,” he said. “thank you Qui gon, we appreciate it,” Ta’yn said. Then we went our separate ways, Ta’yn and I had desided to speak with the council tomorrow.

We were standing outside the council chambers, waiting for them to be ready to talk with us. I was nervious, I didn’t trust the council very much, there judgment, tends to be wrong to me from time to time. there has been time and time again when Qui gon and myself have talked about the council, we share some of the same views, and opinions about the council, and how they run things. However, Ta’yn has always looked up to them, and has wanted to become part of the council herself, so its not a surprise when she is standing here confident that they will see reason. “are you sure you want to do this Ta’yn,” I asked. “Yes, I’m sure, if I ever want to be on the council in the first place, I have to be ready for them to find out about us, I’d rather do it on my terms,” she said, still looking forward to the door. “alright, know that I will always stand by you no matter what,” I said looking at her still. She turned and looked at me, then smiled. “and I to you,” she said. Then all of a sudden the council doors opened, and we entered. We steped in to the middle of the circle, together, and bowed. “you wished to speak with the council,” one of the masters spoke up. “yes masters,” Ta’yn said. “what is it you wish to discus master Ta’yn,” they asked. “both Ri’um, and I have broken the code,” she said once again going straight to the point. I had looked down to the ground when she said this but she kept her head up looking to the masters. “how so,” they asked. “we have fallen in love with one another, and have gotten very much attached to each other,” she said and then reached down and grabed my hand squeezing it tightly, I looked up and just focused on her, trying not to pay attention to the now mermering circle of masters. “told us this, why have you,” asked Master Yoda, and the masters were silenced in anticipation for the answer. “well, I have become pregnant, with Ri’um’s child, and we wish for you to allow us to stay together, and have the child,” she said, this was it, our fate rested on the next words from the council. “know you do, that, allow this, we can not,” master Yoda said. My heart just about dropped out of my chest when he said that, and I immediately looked directly at Master Yoda. Ta’yn had started holding my hand in a death grip, she was scared of what would happen. “wha-what,” Ta’yn gasped so quietly I almost didn’t hear her. “Attachment, leads to fear of loss, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, most of all, to the darkside it does,” Master Yoda said. He maybe right about all of that, but the main part that they fail to see is how they forbid attachment so much is what leads to the darkside, and I think I’m pretty damn close, because I’m starting to hate everyone in this room. “you two will be separated, you need to spend some time apart, try to become unattached, Ta’yn will be revoked of the title of master, the baby will need to be terminated, and R’im will no longer be allowed to train the Padawan Laster,” another master said. “no, you can’t do that,” I shouted. “it needs to be done,” they insisted. Then out of nowhere two guardians came into the room, and grabbed, Ta’yn and me. “stop it let go of me, you can’t do this,” I shouted again, I was trying with all my might to hold on to Ta’yn but the guardians were pulling us in two different directions. “stop, please, let go, no, Ri’um,” Ta’yn shouted in distress, and something within me awakened. I would protect her at all costs. With a sudden burst of strength, I flung the guardian that was holding me to the wall, then grabbed my lightsaber, and ingnited it. The guardian holding Ta’yn ignighted his lightsaber, and held it up to Ta’yn’s face. That was the wrong move. I quickly lunged forward before he could react, and thrusted my saber into his abdomen. I diactivated my saber, and he crumbled to the ground. Ta’yn was stunded with fear, and shaking. I grabbed her sholder, “come on Ta’yn we have to go,” I said, all the masters had ignited all their sabers, and were about to attack us. I quickly picked her up bridal style, and started running down the hall, going down every turn I could to try and loose them , and when I finally did, Ta’yn spoke up. “did we loose them,” she asked. “yeah I think so, are you ok,” I asked panting from running. “yeah… what are we going to do now,” she asked. “we have to leave, I’m sorry Ta’yn, but we can’t stay here,” I said, she just nodded sadly. They betrayed us, but most importantly they betrayed Ta’yn, she trusted in the council so much, and they basicly casted her to the waist side, they will pay for what they have done, I swear on that. I will have my revenge on them, and I know that Ta’yn will still love me and follow me, even if I choose this path, but I will not force her too follow, or to even do the same if she does not wish to. “lets go find Qui gon, maybe he can give us a ship, its not safe for us to stay on coracaunt,” I said, putting her down so she could stand. “do you know where he would be,” I asked. “yes he is probably in his quarters,” she said. “alright lets go,” I said, and we went off to find Qui gon Jinn.

We had finaaly got to his quarters without being seen by anyone. I knocked on the door, and he opened the door a few moments later. “Ta’yn, Ri’um, what are you two doing here,” he asked. “Qui gon, we need your help, we have to leave the order, do you have a ship or enough credits that could get us off this planet,” I asked. “uhh yeah, I think I should have enough credits, why what happened,” he asked. “the council didn’t take it very well, they were going to separate us, terminate the baby, revoke my rank of master, and take Laster away from Ri’um,” Ta’yn said. “Force that’s worse than I thought, I never thought they would mess with your padawan or rank,” he said. “yes much worse, we escaped but its not safe for us on corosaunt anymore,” I said. “ok I understand, Here take my credits, just stay safe, and I’ll make sure Laster gets chosen by another master as soon as possible,” he said. “thank you Qui gon,” I said, and then Ta’yn and I left getting on a ship to take us to mustafar, where no Jedi will look for, or bother us again.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr too its @miniratmx i post updates for when i update the stories, and i also post pictures of various things.


End file.
